Tu es moi, je suis toi
by Nalou
Summary: La première fois que Charles perd pied avec sa réalité, il est en train de jouer dans le jardin du manoir. Puis il est entouré de gens qui crient, qui pleurent, et d'autres qui font mal. Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas ce qu'ils disent ? Pourquoi crie-t-il, lui aussi ? [Challenge d'Avril du Collectif NoName - Dans la peau d'un autre]


Bonjour à tous !

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du **challenge d'Avril du Collectif NoName** \- _Dans la peau d'un(e) autre_, proposé par **Ninquelotefanfic**

_Le défi de l'auteur : Durant vos nombreuses écritures, est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé d'écrire sur un personnage opposé à votre personnalité ? Vous a-t-il permis de découvrir d'autres facettes de ce personnage ?_

Eh bien... Erik ? Je crois qu'il est l'opposé de ma personnalité ? Parce qu'il est franc et leader et qu'il sait ce qu'il veut et comment il le veut. Parce qu'il est impitoyable et ne pardonne rien (bon ok sauf à Charles...)  
Mais j'ai effectivement beaucoup appris à ses côtés. Mon empathie pour lui me permet de le comprendre et de faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux (à un moment donné, c'est le but d'un happy end n'est-ce pas ? haha). Il est loin de n'être que le grand méchant.  
Et j'avoue aimer tout particulièrement écrire de son point de vue ^^

Bêta par la formidable la fantastique la fabuleuse **Flo'wTralala** !_  
_

* * *

La première fois que Charles perd pied avec sa réalité, il est en train de jouer dans le jardin du manoir.

Il sent à peine son corps tomber, lourd, comme une marionnette de laquelle on aurait tranché les fils d'un coup sec.

L'espace d'un instant, il ne peut plus respirer. Sa gorge le brûle d'avoir trop crié, ses muscles lui donnent l'impression d'avoir été étirés au-delà de leurs capacités. Mais il parvient finalement à se souvenir comment remplir ses poumons, et il inspire, expire à plusieurs reprises, aussi fort qu'il le peut.

Le soleil se lève à peine et couvre le lieu d'une lumière grise, encore trop sombre. Il a froid, et il ne comprend pas. Il n'a pas encore dîné. Ses genoux nus étaient couverts de taches vertes, et non pas de cette boue qui retient ses chaussures et qui s'infiltre partout, qui le glace jusqu'aux os.

Charles est entouré de gens qui crient, qui pleurent, et d'autres qui font mal. Son cœur bat aussi vite que celui d'un lapin, et il ne saisit pas ce qui l'entoure. Pourquoi les hurlements sont-ils si déchirants ? Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas ce qu'ils disent ? Pourquoi crie-t-il, lui aussi ?

Il a l'impression que son âme se déchire lorsqu'il voit une femme s'éloigner, de l'autre côté du portail de fer. Elle hurle, tend les bras vers lui, tente de se rapprocher, et il en fait de même, mais il est retenu par des hommes en noir.

Il veut tout faire pour la retrouver, pour la serrer contre lui, cette femme inconnue qui pourtant semble être tout son monde, à cet instant.

Et il le fera, il a besoin d'elle, il a peur, il a mal, il a froid, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

Alors il tend les bras, se concentre, lutte contre ce qui le retient. Il ne sera pas séparé d'elle, il ne sera pas –

Dans une lamentation déchirante qui couvre toutes les autres, le portail commence à se plier, à se tordre dans sa direction. Encore un tout petit peu, et il pourra la rejoindre.

Encore un peu, et –

Charles perd connaissance.

oOo

Il est encore secoué lorsque ça lui arrive, la seconde fois. Il ne s'est passé que quelques heures depuis cet évènement qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre, et ça l'a empêché de dormir. Charles a été bordé par sa nourrice, parce que Mère et Père sont à une soirée de gala. Il n'a pas osé dire quoi que ce soit. Mais une fois dans le noir, il n'a pu s'empêcher d'écouter chaque craquement, chaque bruit nocturne, de peur de se retrouver à nouveau dans le cauchemar.

Mais alors que son corps retombe entre ses draps, inerte, ce n'est pas sa gorge qui déploie ce cri déchirant qui perce son âme d'enfant.

Il fait face à un homme assis à un bureau, et la colère qui l'étreint est alimentée par la furie et la peine sans fond qu'il ressent. Son cœur est en miettes, parce que l'homme derrière le bureau l'a tuée, il l'a abattue parce que lui n'a pas réussi à bouger une pièce. L'homme l'a tuée par sa faute, elle est morte, morte, elle ne bouge plus, elle ne bougera plus, elle ne sera plus là pour lui, il est seul, seul, seul ici dans cet enfer dont parlent les livres.

Alors il laisse sa haine et sa douleur l'envahir, et tout se brise autour de lui. La clochette, la lampe, les soldats dans leur uniforme. Tout se tord et s'écrase, comme son cœur.

Face à lui, l'homme rit.

Désemparé, il faut quelques minutes à Charles pour comprendre qu'il est de retour dans sa chambre, dans ses draps. Il pleure et crie toute sa peine, et c'est ainsi que Père le trouve.

Avec ses mots d'enfant, il parvient à lui conter ce qu'il a vécu deux fois aujourd'hui, ce qu'il ne comprend pas.

Avec ses mots d'adulte, Père lui raconte une histoire.

Celle des âme-sœurs, de ces personnes qui sont connectées à l'autre, dont le destin ne fait qu'un.

Il lui apprend que tout le monde a un ou une âme-sœur. Que l'un des buts de la vie d'adulte est de trouver cette personne faite pour soi. Que Mère et Père se sont trouvés et que c'est ainsi que Charles est né.

Mais qu'il arrive parfois, lorsque l'un des âmes-sœurs vit un évènement difficile, que l'autre soit appelé dans son corps pour le soutenir.

Ce que Charles a vécu, dit Père, c'est ce que vit son âme-sœur.

Charles ne comprend pas comment un humain peut autant souffrir. Il comprend que l'autre ne vit pas aux Etats-Unis, comme lui, et Père mentionne l'Europe et le conflit. Charles ne saisit pas tout, mais il hoche la tête régulièrement parce que Père aime quand Charles l'écoute. Il gagne même une caresse dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se rallonge.

Les images d'horreur sont toujours là, à l'arrière de ses pensées. Mais cette fois, il sait ce que c'est. Cette fois, il va pouvoir les combattre. Cette fois, il va pouvoir aider son âme-sœur.

oOo

La troisième fois, les doigts de Charles laissent échapper le livre d'allemand qu'ils tenaient. Celui-ci tombe au sol, ouvert au chapitre consacré aux présentations.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il ne voit qu'un plafond éblouissant, et il ne peut pas bouger. Il se sent paniquer contre les liens qui le maintiennent allongé, mais il se rappelle alors que ce n'est pas lui qui est attaché.

Charles tente alors d'appeler l'autre, de communiquer. Il entend des pensées, mais il ne les comprend pas. Certains mots ressemblent à ceux qu'il connaît, mais d'autres lui échappent. Les phrases défilent si rapidement qu'il n'a pas le temps de les décortiquer, alors il tente d'insuffler un peu de calme, de montrer l'exemple. Il se dit que, comme lui auparavant, l'autre ne doit pas savoir ce qui lui arrive.

Mais alors que les battements de leur cœur ralentissent légèrement, une ombre se dessine au-dessus d'eux. L'homme du bureau fait son apparition dans leur champ de vision.

« Hallo, Erik. »

Leur corps se glace d'effroi, se tend d'anticipation.

Et ils ont mal. Ils ont si mal que Charles pense perdre connaissance à plusieurs reprises. Mais il est un petit garçon fort, il doit l'être pour son âme-sœur.

Sitôt un instant de répit, il reprend sa litanie de mots rassurants, sa voix la plus douce, comme sa nourrice fait parfois pour le calmer. _Erik_. Il répète ce nom continuellement, et il sent son hôte réagir à cela. Erik pleure, Charles le sent. Il aimerait pouvoir sécher ses larmes de ses mains, le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il ne peut qu'être présent dans sa tête meurtrie et souffler des douceurs.

L'homme du bureau revient plusieurs fois avant que Charles ne retrouve son propre corps.

oOo

Charles se jette corps et âme dans l'apprentissage de l'allemand, après ça. Sa dernière dérive lui a confirmé que c'est ce langage là qu'utilise l'homme du bureau et qu'il entend dans la tête d'Erik.

Il épluche également tous les journaux qu'il trouve dans le bureau de Père faisant mention du conflit Européen en cours. Il ne trouve pourtant aucune ligne sur l'endroit où se trouve Erik. Il tente d'en faire mention à Père, mais lui-même n'en sait pas plus.

Il pense beaucoup à Erik, il s'inquiète pour lui. Est-ce qu'il mange assez ? Est-ce que l'homme du bureau le laisse tranquille ?

Il n'a pas été appelé à lui depuis plusieurs jours, alors il suppose qu'Erik ne souffre pas – ou, devrait-il plutôt dire, le moins possible.

Charles parvient à trouver un essai datant de 1930 à la bibliothèque, mentionnant des cas d'âmes-sœurs capables de se rejoindre, comme eux, dans les moments les plus difficiles, qui ont été révélés lors de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Il le dévore en une nuit, à la lumière de son chevet, une fois ses parents couchés. L'écrivain mentionne que ce don n'a pas refait surface depuis 1918, d'après ses propres informations, mais qu'il n'exclue pas quelques cas isolés. La souffrance de millions de personnes durant le conflit semble avoir fait percer une spécificité des âmes-sœurs qui n'a jusqu'alors jamais été documentée précisément.

Alors, quand il se sent quitter son corps, cette fois-ci, il est prêt.

oOo

La douleur qu'il porte dans son cœur à son retour lui est insupportable. Il se sent faible, inutile, incapable d'aider son âme-sœur en quoi que ce soit. A quoi peut-il bien servir, si ce n'est à le protéger ?

Encore une fois, ils ont été ensemble à la merci de l'homme du bureau – un être abject qui répond au nom de Schmidt, de ce qu'il a réussi à comprendre des pensées brisées par la douleur d'Erik. Ils ont réussi, s'il omet les nombreuses pauses pour reprendre leur souffle après avoir trop crié, à communiquer, et il a essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'il était, ce qu'ils étaient. Des âmes-sœurs, des compagnons de vie qu'une entité avait cru bon de joindre par ce don – cadeau ou malédiction, il ne le sait pas encore.

Lorsqu'enfin il sèche ses larmes d'impuissance, il se demande ce que ces gens ont fait pour mériter un tel destin. Il regarde autour de lui, dans sa chambre spacieuse et chaude, son lit confortable, ses jouets en quantité.

Pourquoi des petits garçons ont droit à ça, et d'autres à ce que le monde fait de pire ?

Ce jour-là, Charles est sûr d'une chose.

Il fera changer le monde.

Pour Erik.

oOo

Charles se réveille avec un mal de tête qui semble vouloir lui fendre la boîte crânienne. Il a l'impression que les moteurs de toutes les voitures de la ville ont été mis en route juste sous sa fenêtre, et que leurs propriétaires appuient de toute leur force sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Ainsi que l'ensemble des machines de la Terre. Plus celles qui n'existent pas encore.

Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites lorsque sa nourrice vient toquer à la porte. Incapable de se lever, il tente de parler, en vain.

Il y a tellement de bruits, de gens qui parlent autour de lui, si fort, si près, qu'il a l'impression qu'il va perdre la raison.

Parmi eux, il discerne son prénom, plaidé de l'accent germanique d'Erik – pourtant, c'est toujours son plafond à poutres apparentes qu'il entrevoit de ses yeux mi-clos.

Il essaie de se focaliser sur Erik, seulement sur Erik, et non pas sur les tambours battants qui ruinent ses tempes, mais il a l'impression qu'il glisse entre ses doigts, insaisissable.

Les lèvres de Charles forment le prénom de son âme-sœur alors qu'une explosion surgit au centre de son crâne. Il perd connaissance.

oOo

Charles n'a pas conscience du temps qui passe. Peut-être seulement quelques heures, peut-être des jours entiers. Père vient parfois à son chevet, même si c'est sa nourrice qui s'occupe de glisser un tissu froid et humide sur son front à intervalles réguliers.

Il nage à l'intérieur de rêves plus ou moins lucides, parfois accompagné d'Erik, parfois seul.

Il se balade dans le manoir, dans les jardins. Travaille la terre, prépare le repas de la famille.

C'est quand il réalise que ce ne sont pas ses mains qui pétrissent la pâte ou manient la bêche, que ce n'est pas son corps qui est courbé au-dessus d'un fourneau ou de terreau, qu'il comprend que quelque chose d'anormal se passe.

Il n'est censé être aspiré que par Erik, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi se retrouve-t-il dans la tête de la cuisinière ou du jardinier ?

Pourquoi entend-t-il Mère parler, son accent rendu pâteux par l'alcool, alors qu'elle se trouve dans ses quartiers, dans l'aile Est ?

Pourquoi Père utilise deux tons à la fois quand il lui répond, comme s'il était fou de rage et en même temps calme et froid comme il paraît toujours ?

Charles ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, ne peut pas bouger, ne peut pas demander d'explication rationnelle. Il a l'impression d'être enfermé dans sa tête et à la fois dans toutes celles des personnes qui l'entourent.

Quand Erik l'appelle à lui, il ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, épuisé. Il ne lui est d'aucune aide alors que son âme-sœur subit à nouveau les expériences de son bourreau.

Charles ne peut rien faire contre la douleur incommensurable qui s'empare d'eux. Il ne peut rien faire contre la colère assourdissante qui saisit Erik, abrasive, consumant tout l'oxygène comme un feu incontrôlé. Il ne peut rien faire quand tous les instruments de métal suspendus au mur face à eux se mettent à vibrer, à tomber de leurs attaches.

« Erik… » Parvient-il à gémir.

Il le sent. C'est en eux. C'est en Erik.

C'est Erik qui appelle le métal, qui le fait chanter et bouger au gré de sa furie.

C'est Erik qui le manipule à sa guise.

Le rire de Shaw met fin au saccage de la pièce. Il revient dans leur champ de vision, et Charles disparaît au moment où il offre un carreau de chocolat à Erik.

oOo

Les jours suivants, Charles parvient à se remettre péniblement assis, puis debout, à manger les soupes chaudes que lui apporte sa nourrice. Sa tête le lance encore, mais cela devient un bruit de fond constant, la plupart du temps. Comme un bourdonnement dont il ne peut chasser l'origine d'un coup de main.

Doucement, il parvient à séparer les voix, à se concentrer sur l'une plus que sur les autres. Mais l'électrochoc vient quand il revient enfin dîner avec ses parents. Ils sont silencieux, et pourtant il peut entendre Père réfléchir à la dernière expérience qu'il a lancée avec son collègue de laboratoire, Kurt Marko. Il peut entendre Mère penser tout bas ce qu'elle n'a jamais dit tout haut. Que Brian Xavier travaille trop et devrait passer plus de temps avec sa famille.

Mais quand Charles demande tout haut à Père ce que Mère n'ose pas dire, il déclenche des cris auxquels il ne se serait jamais attendu. Mère le gifle, Père l'envoie dans sa chambre sans qu'il ait terminé son repas.

Il entend la porte du bureau de Père se refermer avec fracas derrière ses parents, mais n'a pas besoin d'être près d'eux pour entendre tous les mots faits pour blesser.

Après ça, il ne dit plus ce qu'il entend. Il ne dit pas non plus qu'il peut entendre sans que cela lui soit formulé à haute voix.

Charles l'annonce à Erik, quelques jours plus tard. Il lui dit qu'il peut entendre ce que les gens de la maison pensent, qu'il ne comprend pas comment cela se fait mais que lui aussi, comme Erik, doit être capable de choses extraordinaires.

Erik lui fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne, sous peine de finir dans un camp, comme lui, à subir des expérimentations plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

Mais Erik n'est plus seul, encore une fois, et Charles peut sentir son soulagement, au fond.

oOo

Plusieurs mois défilent ainsi, et l'armistice est signée, mettant fin au conflit devenu mondial. Le monde découvre peu à peu l'existence des camps disséminés dans les anciennes terres de l'empire vaincu, l'horreur, la souffrance, la mort. Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants que les soldats libèrent ne sont plus que l'ombre de ce qu'ils étaient auparavant.

Charles espère de tout cœur trouver Erik parmi tous ces visages inexpressifs et rachitiques qu'il voit dans les journaux, mais le craint en même temps. Il ne sait pas à quoi son âme-sœur ressemble et n'a plus accès à son esprit ; pourtant, il ne perd pas espoir. Si Erik est libre, alors plus rien ne peut les empêcher de se retrouver. La guerre est finie, et ce n'est plus qu'un océan qui les sépare, où qu'il soit en Europe.

Et pourtant, les mois défilent sans être appelé à lui. Chaque jour, il espère, en vain, d'entendre Erik.

oOo

A l'automne 1946, Charles est en classe quand il sent son cœur chanceler. Parmi le bruit de la salle et dans sa tête, quelque chose s'est tu. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à situer.

Le téléphone sonne dans le bureau du directeur, dans la pièce d'à côté.

Charles sent les émotions de l'homme chanceler entre surprise et horreur, mais son attention est reportée sur les bruits de pas qui s'approchent de la porte vitrée de la classe.

C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, il le sait, il le sent.

La gorge nouée, il met plusieurs secondes à réaliser que c'est son nom qui est appelé. Mécaniquement, il se lève, suit le directeur dans son bureau.

Son cerveau peine à saisir les pensées de l'homme face à lui, comme brouillées, cotonneuses. Et comme si son cerveau adhérait soudainement après avoir patiné, la vision éclate derrière ses yeux.

Une explosion, l'effondrement d'un mur.

Un homme qui sort, toussant dans la fumée.

Un autre, étendu sous les gravats.

Père.

oOo

Son corps reste figé pendant que l'image tourne en boucle dans sa tête, et ce malgré la main qui lui secoue l'épaule avec de plus en plus de véhémence. Il ne parvient pas à formuler une pensée, une pensée qui ne dit pas « Père est mort. »

Il se fait escorter jusqu'à la voiture qui l'attend devant l'enceinte de l'école, ses pieds se trainent alors que l'adulte le maintient debout par le bras.

C'est dans le silence relatif de la voiture qu'une première larme coule.

C'est dans le silence relatif de la voiture qu'il réalise que quelqu'un l'appelle de toutes ses forces.

Il secoue la tête, tente de se ressaisir, de regarder autour de lui. C'est après qu'il comprend qu'Erik est venu à lui, qu'Erik est là pour lui.

Pourtant il ne parvient pas à lui parler, ne parvient pas à saisir ce qu'il lui dit. Mais il sait qu'Erik est là, et c'est suffisant pour le porter jusqu'au manoir.

oOo

Mère boit. Beaucoup. Trop.

Il voit les femmes nettoyer des flaques brunes à ses pieds quand elles tentent de le lui cacher. Il voit son corps écroulé sur un sofa, un siège, un lit, absente.

Mais surtout, il l'entend perdre toute cohérence à mesure que le niveau de la bouteille du jour diminue.

Il voit aussi défiler les hommes en costumes à l'entrée du manoir. Rapidement, il prend le pas sur Mère, les fait entrer, les mène dans un bureau qui n'est pas celui de Père.

Des avocats, des notaires, des hommes de chiffres qui sont là pour exécuter le testament de Brian Xavier, des hommes de savoir qui sont là pour organiser l'enterrement.

Tout ce que Charles doit faire, c'est signer en bas des pages qu'on lui présente. Tout est prêt, tout est réglé.

Tout est entre leurs mains, parce que celles de Charles peuvent à peine contenir ce qu'il ressent.

Sa mère chancelle alors que les gens en noir défilent devant eux pour lui serrer la main et échanger quelques mots. Charles reste droit, les épaules en arrière, et accepte chaque geste de condoléance alors que le monde qui connaissait Père défile à la sortie du cimetière. Il ne pense à rien, et surtout pas à lui. Pas à l'absence dans son cœur qui reflète celle, plus visible, dans le manoir. Pas aux mots durs et doux que Père lui adressait. Pas à la main ferme et chaude qui venait lui serrer délicatement le bras une fois que Charles était couché, pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Il ne pense pas à Père.

En échange, il récite les livres scientifiques qu'il a pris dans son bureau et a appris par cœur. Il récite les règles de conjugaison allemande, française.

Tout sauf Père.

oOo

Erik et près de lui à chaque fois que le désespoir et la tristesse l'envahissent, et il en est soulagé. Pourtant, il sent comme une distance entre eux, comme si Erik pensait à autre chose. Et peut-être que c'est de la faute de Charles, ou tout simplement parce qu'Erik estime qu'il ne devrait pas autant pleurer un être perdu quand lui-même n'a eu qu'un instant pour le faire. Peut-être qu'Erik n'a plus besoin de son âme-sœur, maintenant qu'il est libre.

Alors, malgré la douleur vive dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'ils sont deux mais qu'il a l'impression d'être seul, il prend tout ce qu'il peut de l'échange. Il s'accroche à Erik, au moindre souffle de réconfort qu'il peut glaner.

Et bientôt, c'est ce qui le préoccupe le plus.

Jusqu'à ce que Mère lui présente Kurt et Caïn Marko.

oOo

Au début, l'ancien associé de Père vient pour le souper, une fois par semaine.

Puis son fils et lui passent l'après-midi du dimanche sur le domaine, et il se promène longuement avec Mère.

Ils disparaissent alors plusieurs heures, laissant à Charles tout le loisir d'occuper Caïn, de deux ans son aîné, brute épaisse qui ne connaît pas la tranquillité d'un livre.

Charles tente de rester le plus loin possible des pensées de ces étrangers, de la noirceur qui s'en dégage comme un liquide visqueux, prêt à noyer quiconque traîne dans les parages.

Mère ne le regarde plus – en réalité, c'est déjà le cas depuis le décès de Père. Pourtant, quelque chose change en elle, une flamme se ravive en son sein sous les attentions que lui porte cet homme qui, lui, a survécu à l'explosion du laboratoire.

Charles se concentre alors sur sa passion première : les livres, parmi lesquels il peut échapper à la morne réalité d'un foyer qui se dissout un peu plus chaque jour.

oOo

Les mois passent et voient défiler un mariage et l'emménagement de deux nouvelles personnes dans le manoir. Mère n'abandonne pas pour autant la bouteille ; il semblerait même que le nouveau beau-père de Charles l'y encourage, savourant avec elle les plus grands crus de la cave à petites gorgées raisonnées.

Charles, lui, passe le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, loin de cette nouvelle agitation.

Kurt lui sourit, exige de Caïn qu'il soit poli avec lui et les employés du manoir, et pourtant quelque chose gêne Charles. Quelque chose lui semble… décalé, sans qu'il puisse réellement mettre le doigt dessus.

C'est bien plus tard qu'il comprend.

La première fois qu'il voit la façade modelée avec attention de Kurt Marko se fissurer pour révéler l'homme qu'il est vraiment.

oOo

Erik le retrouve dès le premier coup de ceinture, et Charles le sent grincer des dents avec lui, la mâchoire contractée et douloureuse pour s'empêcher de crier.

Erik le retrouve dès le premier coup d'épaule de Caïn. Dès le premier coup de poing de son demi-frère, dès la première bousculade à la première marche de l'imposant escalier.

Erik le retrouve bien trop souvent, après ça.

Et c'est suite à son insistance que Charles commence à utiliser son pouvoir pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que l'un des deux hommes. Chaque jour, Charles s'entraîne, dépasse ses limites. Chaque jour, il lutte, seul.

Sa mère ne se présente plus aux repas, et Kurt fait en sorte de toujours faire livrer une bouteille de vin avec son plateau repas.

Quand Charles parvient à la voir seul, dans les rares moments où Kurt est occupé ailleurs et Caïn vaque à ses occupations, elle peut à peine parler, assommée par l'alcool.

Charles tente de convaincre le personnel de maison de ne plus lui apporter de boisson quand Kurt le leur demande, mais il se rend compte que cela fait bien longtemps que leur loyauté n'appartient plus aux Xavier.

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait fait sans Erik, sans cette présence rassurante dans les moments les plus douloureux de la cohabitation. Il attend à chaque fois son arrivée avec autant de hâte que de crainte, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci ne se fera jamais dans des conditions idéales ; Erik reste cependant son meilleur ami, le confident à qui il peut tout dire, qui vit les choses à travers ses yeux, dans son corps. Le seul ami que Charles a, à vrai dire.

Et c'est ce qui le fait tenir, chaque jour. Savoir qu'Erik sera là, avec lui au bout du compte, le rassure.

Alors Charles organise la suite de ses études discrètement, prévoit de partir à Oxford dès qu'il en a l'âge. Il peut et il doit s'en sortir. Pour lui, pour Erik, pour eux.

oOo

Alors que Charles grandit et que les années passent, il pense toujours autant à Erik, si ce n'est plus. Il déménage à Oxford, et se dit que son âme-sœur n'est plus si loin de lui. Il se fait des amis parmi ses camarades de classe, et il voudrait qu'Erik les rencontre aussi. Il flirte avec quelques filles et quelques garçons, et se demande si Erik en fait de même.

Ce qu'il ne réalise pas, cependant, c'est qu'il faudra des années pour qu'Erik prenne à nouveau sa place dans sa tête.

Charles est presque adulte maintenant, et il tente de combler le vide dans son cœur et dans sa tête en ramenant le plus de conquêtes possible chez lui, qu'importe le sexe, qu'importe l'âge, tant qu'ils peuvent occuper ses soirées mornes et silencieuses.

Alors quand l'homme qu'il suit le frappe au visage à l'instant où la porte de son appartement se referme derrière Charles, il perd l'équilibre et s'effondre contre le mur, sonné.

Comme à distance, il sent l'homme commencer à défaire son pantalon, mais la tête lui tourne et il a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, encore moins à bouger. Et soudainement, une voix familière résonne dans son crâne, repousse les doigts glacés de l'inconscience, le pousse à se défendre.

Charles parvient à bouger un bras, une jambe, repousse une main qui tente de le maintenir en place par le cou. Erik crie et Charles se débat, mais ils sont ensemble, alors le cœur de Charles se serre délicatement. Son pouls s'apaise, et il parvient à saisir le corps de son agresseur par la force de son pouvoir. A son tour, il le pousse en arrière et ne perd pas de temps pour se redresser et s'approcher de la porte. Ses doigts tremblent alors qu'il essaye d'ouvrir le verrou puis la chaîne, et il entend l'homme inconscient grogner derrière lui – Erik est là, il le rassure, Charles n'est pas seul.

Un instant plus tard, il est dans la rue, avalant de grandes goulées d'air glacial.

« Ça fait longtemps, mon ami, » parvient-il à lancer une fois l'adrénaline redescendue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espérais faire exactement, Charles ? » lui demande Erik. Sa remarque acide laisse un arrière-goût dans sa gorge, et il cherche ses mots, perdu.

« Je… Je ne savais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça, » tente-t-il de se justifier.

Il entend distinctement le souffle moqueur que lâche Erik.

« Tu ne savais pas. Tu es un télépathe, tu peux lire toutes les pensées des gens qui t'entourent, et tu ne savais pas ? Tu n'as même pas songé à vérifier à un seul moment quelles étaient les intentions de cet homme ? Il aurait pu te tuer, bon dieu ! »

La bouche de Charles s'ouvre et se ferme à plusieurs reprises. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Il a honte.

Il a honte parce qu'il n'aime pas abuser de son pouvoir sur les gens, malgré les remarques fréquentes d'Erik à ce sujet. Il a honte parce que ce soir, il lui a donné raison. Charles est trop naïf.

Il tente de héler un taxi, mais aucun ne s'arrête, alors il décide de rentrer à pieds ; ses mains tremblent encore, et il est heureux de sentir qu'Erik est toujours présent. Après les évènements de ce soir, ça le rassure de ne pas être vraiment seul. Pourtant, il n'ose rien dire. Ses yeux le piquent et il retient quelques larmes vaines, mais elles ne passent pas aussi inaperçues qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

"Charles…" soupire Erik.

L'estomac de Charles se serre douloureusement. Erik est en colère contre lui et sa bêtise, et maintenant il en rajoute une couche en craquant en sa présence. Pourquoi n'est-il pas plus fort ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas comme Erik ? Ces sensibleries sont juste stupides, indignes d'un jeune homme à la vie dorée comme celle qu'il a vécu jusqu'à présent. Le seul en droit de se plaindre ici, c'est bien son âme-soeur.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, Charles," intervient Erik, à présent plus calme. "Nous n'avons pas vécu les mêmes choses, c'est certain, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce que tu as vécu ne pèse rien. Tu as toi aussi vécu des moments difficiles, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais appelé à ton tour. Tu as perdu ton père. Tu as été maltraité à cause de ta différence. Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. Nous voulons la même chose."

Le coeur de Charles se réchauffe agréablement aux mots doux et rassurants qu'emploie Erik.

"J'ai besoin de toi, et tu as besoin de moi."

Charles ne sait pas qui dit cette phrase. C'est peut-être Erik, c'est peut-être Charles. C'est peut-être eux deux, en même temps.

Charles ressent une chaleur agréable, de celles que l'on ressent lorsque la personne qui nous est la plus chère pose son front tout contre le nôtre et que l'on ferme les yeux pour apprécier le moment et espérer qu'il dure une éternité.

"Rejoins-moi, Charles," reprend Erik, et sa voix est râpeuse, comme s'il avait la gorge nouée, lui aussi. "Rejoins-moi et aide-moi dans ma quête. A deux, nous serons invincibles. A deux, ces porcs de Nazis ne pourront rien contre nous."

Charles avale difficilement sa salive, réalisant que la haine qu'il ressent dans la voix d'Erik n'implique pas seulement d'enfermer ses tortionnaires à vie.

"Schmidt doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait à ma mère et à mon peuple, pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Rejoins-moi, Charles, et nous pourrons le tuer, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont participé à cette vaste mascarade."

Après la douce chaleur, c'est un froid glacial qui s'empare de Charles. Il se doutait qu'Erik chercherait vengeance ; il avait juste voulu croire qu'il accepterait de laisser faire la justice. Encore une fois, sa naïveté l'a aveuglé.

"Erik, nous ne pouvons pas tuer des gens, quoi qu'ils aient fait. Ce serait nous mettre à leur niveau."

"Tu préfèrerais qu'ils continuent de passer des jours paisibles en Amérique Latine, sans jamais payer pour leurs crimes ?"

La voix dure d'Erik le fait s'arrêter au beau milieu de la rue. "Je n'ai pas dit ça, tu le sais très bien. Il faut les faire arrêter et qu'ils soient jugés pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Par les tribunaux compétents."

Le rire d'Erik résonne dans la tête de Charles, grinçant. "La justice des hommes ne sera jamais suffisante pour de tels monstres. Ne vois-tu pas que les vainqueurs de la Guerre ont sitôt fait de récupérer les nazis qui les intéressaient ? Scientifiques, grands penseurs… Ils ont participé à l'extinction de mon peuple en développant des armes et des techniques meurtrières plus horribles les unes que les autres et ils sont _protégés_. Et les haut-gradés ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils recommencent pour que quelqu'un tente de les enfermer. Je ne peux pas vivre en paix en sachant qu'ils restent impunis. Je ne peux pas les laisser disparaître, Charles, et j'espère que toi, tu peux le comprendre."

Le silence s'étire alors qu'Erik attend visiblement une réponse. Mais Charles ne sait pas quoi dire et sa gorge et son coeur se serrent si douloureusement qu'il ne parvient plus à respirer.

"Je ne peux pas cautionner le meurtre, Erik," commence-t-il doucement. "Quoi qu'ils aient fait. Ce n'est pas à nous de rendre justice."

Le silence qui accueille sa réponse lui glace le sang. Il sait que ce n'est pas ce que voulait entendre Erik. Il sait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais sacrifier ce qu'il pense être juste, même pour son âme-soeur. Il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir, ne pourrait plus vivre avec ce qu'il serait devenu : un meurtrier.

Il entend Erik soupirer et son coeur s'emballe. A présent, il ne tient qu'à Erik d'entendre raison, et ça, Charles pressent que ce n'arrivera pas.

"J'ai bien peur que nos chemins doivent se séparer, alors."

Sans attendre de réponse, Erik quitte l'esprit de Charles. Il n'aurait pas été capable d'en formuler une, de toute façon.

Charles se penche en avant et vomit dans le caniveau.

oOo

Charles célèbre l'obtention de son doctorat dans un pub d'Oxford et y fait la rencontre de Moira MacTaggert. Elle est jolie, simple, agréable à écouter. Cela fait maintenant quatre ans qu'il n'a plus eu de contact de son âme-soeur, et même s'il sait à présent que c'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie que de le laisser partir, il est prêt à compenser son absence avec une personne, quelle qu'elle soit. Sans jamais atteindre la perfection que représente Erik pour son esprit, il doit se rendre à l'évidence.

Il ne le reverra jamais.

Charles se laisse bercer par les pensées de Moira - la dernière leçon d'Erik restera gravée à jamais au fer rouge - et par son sens de la justice et son envie de découvrir le monde des mutants.

D'un battement de cils et d'un sourire charmeur, il accepte de la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, jusqu'à sa contrée d'origine. La CIA l'accueille avec autant d'admiration que de crainte alors qu'il en franchit les portes. Les humains commencent à se rendre compte de l'existence des mutants, et s'il veut que ceux-ci soient acceptés comme il se doit, Charles doit montrer l'exemple.

Seulement, la CIA a en sa possession des informations sur un groupe de mutants qui semble vouloir tout sauf l'intégration ; leurs agissements et ce que Moira a vu dans un club privé semblent indiquer un désir de domination mutante. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont allés chercher un docteur en génétique d'Oxford dont la thèse mentionne l'existence d'une espèce différente, si ce n'est supérieure.

C'est ainsi que Charles part sur les traces de Shaw et des mutants qui l'accompagnent, jusqu'en Floride, dans la baie de Miami Les services secrets ont repéré le bateau luxueux appartement à l'homme et il se joint à eux pour tenter de l'arrêter.

Portant deux doigts à sa tempe, il passe le bateau au crible, avant de se faire intercepter par un miroir de diamant.

"Ils ont un télépathe, je ne peux pas les atteindre," crie-t-il à Moira pour couvrir le bruit du vent et des flots.

Soudain, devant ses yeux, l'ancre du yacht s'élève dans les airs et entoure le bateau avant de le percer de toute part de sa chaîne rouillée. Quelque chose, quelqu'un est déjà sur place, et -

Charles a soudainement l'impression de se noyer dans l'air.

oOo

Charles lutte contre ses poumons, tente à tout prix de les ouvrir, d'inspirer l'oxygène qui lui manque. dans la panique, il se griffe la gorge à de multiples reprises. Il pense un instant que quelqu'un l'attaque avec un pouvoir qu'il n'a jamais vu, avant de réaliser que -

_Erik ?_

C'est Erik qui l'a appelé à lui, et il est dans l'eau, devant eux - son corps se bat pour survivre, son coeur se bat pour retenir le sous-marin sorti des entrailles du yacht détruit.

Charles ne réfléchit pas une seconde, il laisse son corps basculer en avant et se jette à l'eau devant les cris effarés des agents.

_Erik ! Tu dois lâcher, ou tu vas mourir ! _Lui crie-t-il directement dans sa tête. Par télépathie ou à travers leur lien, Charles n'en sait rien, et il ne s'en préoccupe pas.

Il entoure le corps de son âme-soeur et bloque ses poignets de toutes ses forces. Il ne le laissera pas partir, pas une nouvelle fois.

_Schmidt, c'est Schmidt !_ semble hurler en boucle l'esprit d'Erik. Il est comme possédé, incapable de réaliser qu'il est en train de mourir, tant il est focalisé sur l'homme qui s'échappe.

_Tu ne peux pas. Tu vas te noyer. Tu dois le laisser partir. Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi, mais nous allons mourir. S'il te plaît, Erik, calme ton esprit._

Erik semble sortir d'une transe à ce moment-là, le corps secoué d'un grand frisson alors qu'il est sur le point d'abandonner la lutte contre l'eau salée. Pourtant, son esprit sort de sa torpeur et s'illumine devant Charles. Sa poigne se relâche sur le sous-marin, et l'ombre grise disparaît dans les tréfonds de l'océan atlantique alors que Charles et Erik remontent à la surface, ensemble.

oOo

Assis sur le pont du bateau, les épaules couvertes d'une couverture alors qu'il frissonne encore, Charles a du mal à réaliser que l'homme à côté de lui est Erik Lehnsherr, son âme-soeur. Il ne peut le quitter des yeux alors que Moira fait les cent pas devant eux. Ses reproches n'atteignent pas Charles, parce que là, maintenant, il regarde Erik, et Erik le regarde. Ces dernières années de solitude semblent s'évaporer sous la chaleur de son regard, et cette pièce qui lui manquait est maintenant à sa place, et son coeur est complet.

Doucement, il tend le bras, la paume ouverte en invitation. Sans le quitter des yeux, Erik la saisit. Leurs doigts s'entremêlent autant que leurs esprits.

Erik a laissé partir l'homme qui a détruit sa vie, et Charles ne laissera plus jamais partir celui qui a sauvé la sienne.

Ils se le promettent alors ; ensemble, toujours.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par commentaire ! :D


End file.
